


Nobody Knows A Thing

by jaymack33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex serving tea, DEO funny business, Duh?, F/M, isn't it obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymack33/pseuds/jaymack33
Summary: One-shot: One of the great mysteries for me during season 2 was why Kara thought she could just pull Mon-el dead in the middle of the DEO command center and keep a secret. Kind of an alternate take if Mon-el hadn't revealed everything so fast, but he still did sort of.





	Nobody Knows A Thing

Nobody knows a Thing

by jaymack33

characters: Alex, Kara and Mon-el

Chapter notes: Wrote this on a whim actually around the Homecoming episode but didn't think I would be posting anything at the time was only a guest on this site reading other peoples stories. I saved this in my folder and forgot about it and decided to post it in honor of my favorite show coming back tonight. Just some Kara, Mon-el, Alex Karamel related banter with Alex using her mad skills in interrogation for good and it was really at the lowest possible setting.

Location: DEO

Kara- "Mon-el, can we speak in private?" Kara pulls Mon-el by his arm to the center of the DEO as far from all the agents as possible.

Mon-el- "Sooohh..what we talking about now babe?" Mon-el grabs Kara by her waist, staring into the comets of Kara's big blue eyes, with a smug smile dripping with innuendo.

Kara- "Mon-el I told you we don't do that here, we just talk about it we don't show it!" Kara looks from side to side seeing if any of the agents saw where Mon-el's hands were and she sighs, relaxing that no one noticed.

Mon-el- "Come on Kara...they got to know by now, right?" Mon-el smiled proud fully.

Kara- "No, they don't that's why we're over here...stepping...away...as...far..as...possib...

...Alex- "Actually Kara they know." Alex comically approached towards them like Scooby and Shaggy stepping into a ghost house, with a strong implication of mocking them both.

Kara- "Alex, we're trying to talk about something in private." Kara yelled catching her glasses which always slid down her nose everytime she got flustered or angry.

Alex- "So you chose to be dead center, dead in the middle of the most secret organization in the United States where everyone here can see you no matter how bad their angle is." "You see, Dana over there pretending she's working, what do you think she talks about in the break-room?" She can't even gossip about it with anyone else in this room with any new stuff about you two because their pretending to be working too, hint, hint, hint, they know!"

Kara-"I..ummm..I did not know that."

Mon-el-Laughing..hahhah.

Kara- "Stop it!" Kara death stares Mon-el willing that smug smile on his face to go away.

Alex- "Well Kara it's bad enough everyone has a perfect view and we all know how to read lips, but you know you two are the most interesting thing going on right now here right?"

Kara- "What are you talking about Alex, I mean come on we're this secret organization that, that protects the Earth from alien invasions?"

Alex- "Doesn't matter it's kind of quiet right now on the invasion front and we see you two getting all up close and personal with your faces, what is it about two or 3 inches apart, yelling at each other and we just want to know how far you two have gotten."

Kara- "I'm not really ready to say." Kara stated softly, like a little mouse.

Alex- "Have you two kissed yet?" "How was it?"

Kara- "Well ...Alex- Stares at Mon-el smiling ear to ear laughing pumping his fist. Alex- "I'll take that as a yes."

Kara- "Mon-el stop it we don't have to tell them everything, they read lips."

Alex- "Definite, definite yes," as Alex continued to examine Mon-el's expressions.

Kara- "Mon-el stop it!"

Mon-el- "I mean Kara I can't help it am I supposed to look sad that I kissed you over and over and over...Kara-covers Mon-el's mouth and mmpphovermmmphovr...Alex-"Definite yes, did you two sleep together?"

Kara-"Alex, come on, can't we talk this over in private?"

Alex- "Isn't that what you thought you were doing before? Alex stares at Mon-el nodding his head with a funny elated expression, his eyes were twinkling, while Kara continues covering his mouth...Alex- "That's a yes too..."

Kara- "Mon-el stop spilling the beans on everything..." Kara shouted futilely in her long ago lost battle to contain their secret relationship.

Alex- "Last question since I already know you two did sleep together, how was it?" Kara with super-speed turns Mon-el away from looking at Alex..as Alex watches Mon-el fist pump.

Alex- "Yes a definite yes, gee if all I needed to do was keep Mon-el next to you in a room to get all the answers I needed I should have done it sooner."

Mon-el- "It's going to be a really hard training session today?" Kara- "Ya, think?" Alex- "I'll take that as a yes too."

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Not really taking a break from my other story, but I like to write silly Karamel stuff too and my other story isn't getting there for a long time. I already had this saved for a while and just thought I would share it, let me know what you think. I'll be going back to my other story writing the next two chapters, "Girl of Steel" and "He Wasn't Ready?" next as I'll start going back and forth with National City and Legion chapters trying to write Kara and Mon-el back at least to the same time zone, but it could take a while.


End file.
